Research Infrastructure Core: Abstract To support these interdisciplinary research projects, a Research Infrastructure Core has been designed to provide services in basic research infrastructure, didactic training of RCMI member researchers, as well as database support, especially in community-based research studies. The Research Infrastructure Core serving the Center?s projects and pilot projects, has the following specific aims: 1. Establish core services in human subjects protocol navigation, biostatistics and clinical database support; 2. Provide training in ethics and responsible conduct of research, social science research methods, and medical humanities and social stewardship; 3. Provide infrastructure to enable UCR researchers access to the HARC database and activities to help map and analyze the relevant health assessment and related data; 4. Launch and support a Continuity Collaboratory providing fellowship awards to fill gaps in research and database management in ongoing community-based research projects. Together, the activities of the Research Infrastructure Core serve multiple components of the HDR@UCR RCMI to insure that the participating members and trainees are provided with the best support in their training and research efforts. These activities will support ongoing research, publication, and grant proposal preparation, and will help establish a sustainable center in support of growth in health disparities research at UCR.